Yu Yu Hakusho Detective Stories
by setokaibaceo
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho Characters play real detectives and really solve a tough case. Play a real detective yourself and solve the case before they do.
1. The Case of the Frozen Suspect

_Hello! I am a new comer when it comes to making fan fictions but this story is not actually mine I just ,mixed it in with my ideas. This fic is mostly based on the book _"Two-Minute Mysteries"_ featuring the famous detective, __**Dr. Haledjian**_

_In this fic, I will change the characters into one of the main characters of Yu Yu Hakusho but it's not just that. Since this is based on a detective book, you get to play a detective and solve the crime. Answers will be posted along with the next chapter. Each chapter, a new mystery and also a new Dr. Haledjian. The one with the __**dr.**__ in front of their names is the famous detective._

_If you think you have cracked the case, then answer the mystery in a review._

_So enough with the chit-chat let's solve a crime. Playing the famous detective is none other then the spirit detective himself Yusuke Urameshi. So have fun!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**The Case of the Frozen Suspect**

When the bitter cold that had frozen most of the Tahoo River practically all winter began to pass, a small boy noticed something red just below the surface.

It turned out to be a scarf ---wrapped around the neck of a man. The body was further clothed in thick soled shoes, two sweaters, rough trousers, work gloves, and a brown stocking cap.

Mitsunari Yanagisawa, missing since the previous November, had come to shore encased in a tomb of ice.

Yanagisawa had been wanted in the slaying of Asato Kido. Yu Kaito, a partner with Kido and Yanagisawa in a junkyard by the river, had witnessed the killing.

On the morning of November 23, while the men were moving a pile of pipes, Yanagisawa and Kido fell to arguing, Kaito had told the coroner's jury.

In a fit of rage, Kaito said, Yanagisawa had seized a three-foot length of cast iron pipe and hit Kido on the head. Tossing the pipe away, Yanagisawa had dashed for the frozen river.

He got halfway across, Kaito said, and fell through the ice.

"Yanagisawa couldn't swim," Sheriff Kazuma Kuwabara told Dr. Yusuke Urameshi the day after the body was found. "He must have banged his head on the ice and never regained consciousness. The autopsy showed a severe contusion on the base of the skull.

"Yanagisawa had a criminal record," concluded the sheriff. "We matched his fingertips against those on the pipe last November. He's the murderer, all right. Case closed!"

"Case nearly closed," corrected Urameshi.

_Why not closed?_

_Think you've cracked the case well see the answer in the next chapter!? If you want to answer already do it in the review._

_See yah guys next time._


	2. The Case of the Dead Man's Medals

_Well here's the answer for the previous chapter, The Case of the Frozen Suspect._

**Yusuke deduced that Kaito had slain both partners after contriving to get Yanagisawa's fingerprints on the pipe.**

**His story of an argument was patently false, since when Yanagisawa was found he was wearing "work gloves," and hence could not have left fingerprints on the pipe during a fight.**

_Congrats to __**ml101**__ for cracking the case. Thanks to __**Kurama-ness**__ and __**ladyasile**__for their reviews and your guesses were great! Especially yours Kurama-ness!_

_Well here's another case for you guys out their reading this fic. Hope you enjoy. _

_For this fic our detective will be the one and only spirit fox, Kurama._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**The Case of the Dead Man's Medals**

The death of Scar Sakyo of heart failure deprived the world of one of its leading philanthropists.

Sakyo, the only child of a former governor, and bachelor, had devoted most of his life to the welfare of underprivileged children throughout the world.

Dr. Shuichi Kurama was among the many mourners who visited the Sakyo home on the hottest day of the year.

After viewing the body in the bedroom, the famed sleuth passed through the sweltering, crowded living room and into the library.

Hear were displayed the awards given the deceased by many heads of state for his work with children. Some of the medals, inlaid with jewels, were worth with thousands of dollars.

Kurama had just nodded at the uniformed guard in the room when somebody shouted for a doctor.

Kurama and the guard hurried into the living room, which had been thrown into a great commotion.

A young man wearing a dark gabardine suit was carrying a young lady in his arms toward the front door.

When the photographer from the local paper hurried up, the young man at first looked flustered. Then he snapped: "Please, no pictures. This is the deceased's niece, Shizuru Kuwabara. Show some respect. Let me get her outside."

Quickly Kurama directed the guard to detain the pair.

The he raced back into the library in time to prevent a thief from making off with the valuable collection of medals.

_What made Kurama suspicious?_

_Answer will be in the next chapter._

_Farewell sleuths._


	3. The Case of the Frightened Playboy

_Well here's the answer to the previous case: The Case of the Dead Man's Medals!_

**The girl's fainting spell was obviously a decoy to lure the guard from the library.**

**She could not have been the niece of the deceased man, who had been a bachelor and an on;y child.**

_Congratulations again to ml101 and to ladyasile for solving the case!!!!_

_Well here's another case for you guys out their reading this fic. Hope you enjoy. _

_For this fic our detective will be the one and only spirit prince, Koenma_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**The Case of the Frightened Playboy**

Answering an urgent telephone summons from the playboy, Jaganshi Hiei, Dr. Daioh Koenma arrived at Hiei's penthouse a minute before seven a.m.

A tall woman was waiting at the penthouse door.

In a moment Koenma and the tall woman were admitted by Hiei, who was xlad in a bathrobe and black pajamas. He greeted Dr. Koenma and stared suspiciously at the woman.

"I'm Atsuko Urameshi," she said. "The agency sent me."

"The new maid" exclaimed Hiei, obviously relieved. "Your room is that one. The kitchen is in the rear. I was about to have something to eat. Do you mind fixing me something?"

The woman strode off obediently. Hiei led Koenma into the study and carefully closed the door.

"I've lived in absolute terror," confided the playboy, "since I saw those men rob the bank last week. Do you know what I've been doing? Sleeping days and sneaking out nights!"

"Suppose we talk with Inspector Genkai at head quarters," suggested Koenma. "She'll give you protection."

"Not this morning," said Hiei wearily. "I've been awake all night. I'm going to bed."

Just then Atsuko Urameshi entered the study with a tray.

"I've fixed you a snack, sir," she said.

"That looks just fine," said Hiei, glancing at the glass milk, ham sandwich, and layer of cake. He picked up the milk.

"Don't drink it!" shouted Koenma, seizing the new maid.

_What alarmed Koenma? _

_Think you can crack this one before I post the next chapter?_


	4. The Case of the Railroad Crash

_Well here's what you guys have been waiting for! The answer to the last Chapter: The Case of the Frightened Playboy!_

**Only someone aware of Hiei's recent night habits would have prepared a "snack" of milk, sandwhich and cake at seven a.m.**

**Had Atsuko Urameshi really been just a maid, she would have fixed him breakfast; i.e., coffee, juice, eggs, etc.**

_Well, our sleuths that got it this time was: ml101! Yup you are correct!_

_Thanks to __ladyasile__Kurama-ness__Chetara__Ariana Miyuki__ for their reviews and guesses. _

_Well here's another mystery for you guys to solve! Good luck detectives._

_For this one our Master Detective will be Kasuma Kuwabar! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**The Case of the Railroad Crash**

On the night of July 15, the engineer of a westbound local missed a signal and crashed head-on into the Rocket, a high-speed express out of Chicago.

The result --- one of the bloodiest disasters in railroad history.

"It strikes me odd that all the serious casualties were in the first seven cars of both trains," said Dr. Kazuma Kuwabara. "All except one."

" Ms. Genkai, you mean?" asked Inspector Hiei. "What makes you question her death?"

"Partly because Yukina, her niece asked me to investigate," replied Kuwabara.

The inspector went to his files. "Genkai was on his way to a martial arts convention with her business partner, Daioh Koenma ," said the inspector. "Here's Koenma's statement."

"According to Koenma, he and Genkai shared compartment C in the last car of the local. Seconds before the crash, Genkai got up and walked forward to the compartment's toilet."

"At the impact, Genkai was standing. She was thrown back and struck her head against the ridge of the card table set between the facing seats."

"Koenma now owns their business," said the inspector. "There's your motive. Method? He could have struck Genkai in the back of the neck with the table after the crach. But how are you going to prove it?"

"I should start," replied Kuwabara, "with the obvious lie in Koenma's statement."

_What was Koenma's lie?_


	5. The Case of the Artic Explorer

_Sorry but better late than never. Here is the answer to the The Case of the Railroad Crash!_

**Koenma lied when he stated Genkai was "thrown back" at the impact.**

**Anyone standing, or sitting in a speeding vehicle involved in a head-on crash is thrown forward at the instant of impact.**

_Well cngrats to ml101, __ladyasile__White Arc Angel__UpperClassK9__ for being great detectives._

_Thanks to Shadowy Nightmare for the review._

_Sorry for the delay I usually update every week but got hang up with the Christmas season just around the corner and I have to buy presents and all._

_Anyways, for this case we have Genkai as our master detective. Well guys enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**The Case of the Artic Explorer**

Sir Enma Daioh, aged bachelor and famed explorer of the North Pole, was found murdered in his bedrrom.

The $400, 000 in thousand-dollar bills, which he was known to keep in his wall safe, was missing.

The police concluded that the criminal or criminals had concealed the money in the house, perhaps in something brought along for the purpose of recovering it later.

This surmise was founded upon Sir Enma Daioh's eccentric precautions. A visitor might gain admission to his estate unchallenged. But no one, including the servants, could leave without being challenged by a series of private guards.

On the day Sir Enma's possessions were put on auction, Dr. Genkai joined Sheriff Urameshi in the explorer's museum.

"The sale starts in here," said the sheriff. "But every stick in the house will be sold today or tomorrow."

An auctioneer had begun to enumerate for the crowd of buyers the museum's objects, describing them as Sir Enma's favorite mementos of his five trips to the Artics.

The objects included a group of stuffed aqnimals---two polar bears and a penguin---three stuffed fish and an assortment of Eskimo clothing, utensils and weapons.

"The murdere has to be in the house," said the sheriff. "But my men can't watch all the rooms."

"Rest at ease," said Genkai. "He or an accomplice is in the room, ready to make a purchase."

_How did Genkai know?_


	6. The Case of the Arrowless Bow

_Again, sorry for the late update. My schedule is so hectic because of the season especially since I am here in the Philippines visiting my relatives. Well, here's the previous chapter's answer._

**Genkai realized the criminal had hidden the money in his own prop---the one thing in the museum which didn't belong wuth a collection of North Pole objects. The stuffed penguin.**

**The criminal forgot that penguins live in the South, not the North, Pole!**

_So congratulations to our prime detectives who solved the case! __ladyasile__Shadowy Nightmare__White Arc Angel__, ml101!_

_For this case let's have Kurama again as our Master Detective._

The Case of the Arrowless Bow

The chief clue in the death of Yusuke Urameshi was an archery bow, lying on the carpet at the top of a narrow twisting flight of stairs in his home.

"Uramechi was found at the bottom of the stairs, his neck broken," Inspector Hiei told Dr. Kurama. "Had he fallen, his momentum would not have carried him around the twists in the stairs. He was pushed, and hard."

"As far as we can determine, the only thing missing from the house is Urameshi's famous Luzon diamiond. My theory is that Urameshi heard burglars. Fearing for the diamond, he tied it to an arrow and shot it out this window, expecting to reclaim it later."

"An exotic theory, but perhaps true," said Kurama.

"Our prime suspect is Kazuma Kuwabara. He's been trying to buy the diamond for years," said Hiei. "I'm having him picked up."

Kurama hid the bow. The two men descended the stairs just as Kuwabara was brought in by two policemen.

Kuwabara listened arrogantly as the inspector said, "Yusuke Urameshi was pushed down these stairs and killed. The Luzon diamond is missing. Were you in this house during the past three hours?"

"No, and I don't know a thing about Urameshi's death," insisted Kuwabara. "But find the diamond, you dumb cop! I'll buy it!"

"The diamond won't be hard to locate," said Kurama. And staring up at the top of the narrow staircase, added, "It's only an arrow flight away."

"Then let's go outside and look!" exclaimed Kuwabara,

"Arrest him," snapped Kurama.

_How come?_


	7. The Case of the Barbecue Murder

_I am very sorry for the late update and to those stories I have been reading sorry for not reviewing it. Well, anyways here's the answer for the previous chapter, the Case of the Arrowless Bow_

**As Kurama stared at the stairs, Kuwabara, had he really known nothing, would have heard the sleuth say, "…a narrow flight away," as he was referring to the narrow staircase; not "…an arrow flight away." Which he was referring to the evidence which the victim threw the diamond with the help of the arrow out the window.**

**Kuwabara should have said to look for the diamonds upstairs, not "outside".**

_So our detectives that solved the case are: __UpperClassK9__KyoHana__Domina Scorpio__ladyasile__dogluva12__White Arc Angel__Chetara_

_For this Case we have Koenma as our Master Detective, see if you'll crack the case with him!_

**The Case of the Barbecue Murder**

"Kazuma would have met your train himself, Dr. Koenma Daioh," said Yukina Kuwabara. "But since I was in town, he asked me to pick you up. He wanted more time to prepare the barbecue."

Kazuma Kuwabara, however, was past worrying about barbecues when Koenma and his hostess arrived at the house half an hour later. Yukina shrieked. Her husband lay on the lawn, a knife protruding from his chest.

A hasty examination indicated to Koenma that the killing had occurred an hour before. He studied the scene.

A half-cooked steak lay above the flameless coals banked in a stone barbecue pit. Upon an iron shelf were a tray of condiments and a long-handled knife and fork.

"Who are you?" demanded Koenma as a man burst through the woods.

"Hiei Jagan. My house is about a hundred yards back there. I heard a shriek ---- what's happened?"

"Where were you an hour ago?" inquired Koenma.

"Over at the boat yard. I'd just entered my driveway when I heard a shriek," replied Hiei. "Here --- what's this?"

Hiei pointed to a metallic object partly buried under the coals. With a quick stride, he reached the pit, thrust in his hand, and pulled out a charred earing.

"Why, it's mine," gasped Yukina. Suddenly her expression hardened. "Hiei Jagan, you hated Kazuma. What are you trying to do?"

"You hated him more than anyone," snapped back Hiei.

"You hated enough to kill," Koenma said to -----

_Which one?_

_Answer would be posted as soon as I can._


	8. The Case of the Bathing Beauty

_I am very sorry for the delay. I know some of you are thinking of killing me because it took me more than a month to update. I took a vacation to my home country the Philippines and well I couldn't get hold of a computer but now that I am back in New York I can update maybe once a week now if I am not to busy. Well, here's the answer to last chapter's case "The Case of the Barbecue Murder"!_

**Hiei, who claimed he had just arrived. Yet he knew that the coals were sufficiently cool for him to "thrust in" his hands among them.**

**Koenma reasoned that he had planted the earring to throw suspicion on Yukina.**

_Congratulations to our Master Detectives ml101, Whit Arc Angel and UpperClassK9! Thank you also to ladyasile for trying._

_First up to be the Master Detective would be Kuwabara! In…_

**The Case of the Bathing Beauty**

"Yusuke Urameshi killed Keiko Yukimura, all right," said Sheriff Koenma. "The only question is, was it premeditated, or did he kill in a moment of insanity?"

"Whichever the jury decides will determine whether he lives or dies," the sheriff added as he and Dr. Kuwabara tok seats in the ourtroom.

As the spectators crowded in, the sheriff gave Kuwabara the details of the case.

"Keiko broke off with Yusuke three weeks ago. He still carried a torch. But she dated freely."

"On the day of her death, she left work at Two P.M. It was blazing hot, and she walked to the lake carrying her bathing suit wrapped in a towel. A lot of young fellows noticed her. They had to – she was wearing a white blouse, tight gold toreador pants, and high-heeled gold sandals."

"There's an empty shack at the lake that's used as a place to change. Kitty got into her bikini and folded her clothes on the single bench."

"About three o'clock another girl reached the shack and discovered Urameshi strangling Keiko. He insisted he was trying to revive her, and that he'd seen a tramp running away a moment before."

"At headquarters Urameshi confessed to killing Keiko himself. 'She wouldn't come back to me,' he said. 'So I tried to scare her. I snatched her slip from among her clothes and wound it around her neck. She struggled…it was an accident!"

"Now," concluded Koenma, we'll see if the jury believes he only meant to scare her."

"They won't," Kuwabara said

_Why not?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._


	9. The Case of the Big Dipper

Hehehe

_Hehehe. Sorry for the tardiness in updating. Maybe I should really organize my time or else I could update once a year. Things have been really hectic these month and I hope that I can update this fic. Well anyways, here is the answer to the last chapters caper, the "Case of the Bathing Beauty."_

**Obviously, Yusuke Urameshi had brought along a slip to use in strangling Keiko, believing, if caught, he might blame her murder on blind impulse.**

**But Kitty would never have worn a slip that day. Not underneath a pair of tight toreador pants.**

_Well congrats to __White Arc Angel__ and to __KyoHana__ for solving the case. Thanks to __UpperClassK9__Kurama Purrs__ladyasile__ and to __RandomnessUnleashed.__ for trying._

_Well here's another crime for you guys to solve._

_The detective for this one is Hiei._

**The Case of the Big Dipper**

"Koenma Daioh was shot to death between ten and eleven o'clock last night," Inspector Botan told Dr. Hiei.

"The body was found at midnight in the kitchen of his home by his mother. She telephoned headquarters at once.

"Koenma was wealthy bachelor. His estate will be divided evenly between his mother and Shizuru Kuwabara, a niece. That automatically makes Shizuru suspect number one.

"Has she an alibi?" inquired Hiei.

"She claims he never left the roof of his house from nine last night till four this morning," replied the inspector. "Shizuru's recently became a camera fiend. She says she spent the night photographing the stars."

The inspector handed Hiei a folder thick with large photographs of the heavens.

"Shizuru says she was taking these pictures at the time of the murder," the inspector went on. "Her house is a two-hour drive from her uncle's."

The inspector tapped a photograph marked "one-hour exposure".

"She insists she took this picture between nine thirty and ten-thirty last night."

Hiei studied the photograph -- a beautifully clear shot of the Big Dipper.

The inspector said, "If Shizuru really clicked her lens on at nine-thirty and off at ten-thirty, she couldn't have traveled two hours and killed her uncle between ten and eleven."

"I'm not an astrologist," Hiei replied. "But from reading the stars in this photograph, I predict a cloudy future for Mrs. Shizuru Kuwabara!"

_Why?_

_Guys take into account the title of this case, the photograph, what a star camera or even a normal camera shot of stars would look like and the times because this one is a tough one. _


	10. The Case of the Birdwatcher

Again, I am very sorry for the tardiness; I kind of took a leave from writing and just read fics all over the web

_Again, I am very sorry for the tardiness; I kind of took a leave from writing and just read fics all over the web. Then I realize that I was writing a fic too. Well put that aside, here's the answer to the previous chapter's case, the "Case of the Big Dipper"._

**Shizuru Kuwabara could not have made a "beautiful clear shot" of the Big Dipper with her lens open an hour. The camera would have moved, due to the rotation of the Earth, causing the stars on the photograph to appear as lines!**

_Well congratulations to ml10 for capturing Shizuru Kuwabara. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and guessed!_

_Hey guys, do any of you know any good Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho fics with Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I can't seem to find a good one._

_Anyways let's continue with our fic._

_The detective for this one would be the beloved Spirit Fox, Kurama!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters._

**The Case of the Birdwatcher**

The body in the woods brought Dr. Kurama's early morning nature walk to an abrupt end.

As he reached the summit of a little rise, he found Yu Kaito, well known nature writer and a life-long birdwatcher, lying on the downward slope. Death was due to a high-powered rifle bullet that had entered at the base of the skull.

Ascertaining that the killing had occurred about an hour before, or around 7 a.m., Kurama retraced Kaito's steps. The rains of the previous night had washed the dirt trail smooth, and Kaito's fresh footprints were easy to follow.

The trail led due west with arrow like straightness back to Kaito's summer bungalow.

Kazuma Kuwabara, the dead man's secretary, collapsed into a fireside chair when he heard the news.

"What was Kaito doing out in the woods by himself?" questioned Kurama.

"He went off bird watching," said Kuwabara. "He liked to go out alone."

"Did you hear a shot?"

"Yes, but this is hunting season. The sound of guns is quite common," replied Kuwabara. "It must have been an accident. Mr. Kaito had no enemies."

"I'll have to call the police," said Kurama. "And while they're getting here, you'd better think up a better story than the one you told me!"

_How come?_

_Again another tough one but if you guys are expert in bird watching you'll know the reason. Take into account that Kaito was walking due east, where the sun is rising._

_See yah guys in the next capper The Case of the Black Hat!_

_As always Please Read and Review._


	11. The Case of the Black Hat

Alrighty here's the answer to the previous chapter's case, the Case of the Birdwatcher

_Alrighty here's the answer to the previous chapter's case, the Case of the Birdwatcher!!_

**Kaito had been walking due east when he was shot. His direction gave the lie to Kuwabara's claim that he had gone off birdwatching.**

**An experienced birdwatcher like Kaito would never walk due east, or into the rising sun, for he would perceive only the silhouettes of the birds against the bright sky.**

_Well, I'm afraid nobody really got that one. _

_Thanks for all your reviews though._

_Try solving this new caper as well as review in your answers. _

_Well I'm keeping this chapter short off Author's Notes. Here goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters._

**The Case of the Black Hat**

Inspector Botan handed Dr, Yusuke Urameshi a woman's crumpled hat.

"In fashion lingo, it's called chic," said the inspector. "To me it's a clue – the only one – to the murderer of Yukina Jagan."

"The society beauty and fashionista who was discovered early this morning Route 22, strangled to death?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes. She was found wearing a sequined black evening gown, satin pumps, a mink wrap, and black gloves – and she was bareheaded."

The inspector switched on his office intercom. "Please bring in Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara, a handsome young man, glowered defiantly. Answering the inspector and the doctor's question, he snapped, "Sure I left the party early last night – I hate those fancy shindigs. But I didn't take Yukina home in my car. I went alone."

"We have a witness," said the inspector. "Kurama Minamino, Yukina's escort. He insists she left early, with you. We found this hat in your car. I've already shown it to Betts, and he says he thinks it's the one she was wearing when she left. And her roommate says it was Marcia's hat, all right."

"Anybody could have stolen the hat and planted it in my car," growled Kuwabara.

"You were in love with Miss Yukina Jagan weren't you?"

"Yes – and so were half the men at the formal last night. Including you so called prize witness."

Dismissing fowler after a few more questions, the inspector asked, "So?"

Yusuke smirked, "I think you can make an arrest," said the criminologists.

_Arrest whom?_

_Well there you have it. I'm going to update next week Friday._

_And come on guys please help find a good Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho fic with lupin as the DADA teacher. I really want to find one._

_Hint for this chapter: search what must be done if wearing an evening gown._


	12. The case of the Bomb Thrower

Man again sorry guys for the late update

_Man again sorry guys for the late update. I know you guys are saying that I use excuse after excuse. I'm really sorry. Anyways here's the answer to the previous one:_

**Kurama Minamino. Yusuke knew he'd planted the hat in his rival's car and concocted the story of Yukina Jagan having worn it to the formal.**

**Unfortunately for the jealous Minamino, a woman doesn't wear a hat with an evening gown.**

_All right to those who got it right congratulations._

_Here's the next and maybe 5__th__ to last chapter I'm writing. Yup you've read right. I've got mental block in writing these things but the last one will prove to be a challenge._

_Anyways, here the next challenge for you guys out there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea of enhancing this story with the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters._

**The Case of the Bomb Thrower**

Lying in the tree house, young Koenma Daioh looked across the street and saw the lights go off in the house belonging to Kurama Minamino, the outspoken candidate for the state senate.

Koenma checked his watch. Ten past midnight.

Deciding that a tree house wasn't such a hot place to spend the night after all, Koenma was about to start for bed. Then he noticed the convertible.

It was creeping slowly along the deserted streets, its lights out. As it passed under the street lamp, Koenma saw a man behind the wheel, another standing in the back.

"Aim for the bay window," said the driver. "And don't throw a fifty-eight-footer."

"Don't worry," said the standing man.

He drew back his arm and threw. Then the car shot away in a roar of acceleration.

A moment later the bomb exploded on Kurama Minamino's lawn.

Inspector Botan, investigating the case, questioned young Koenma at great length. But the boy could provide no further information.

"Kurama has received several threatening letters during the campaign," the inspector told Dr. Genkai later. "The bomb apparently was intended to explode inside the house, but the bomber misjudged the distance. I doubt if we'll ever catch him."

"You've got one excellent lead," said Genkai. "I should concentrate on the local baseball teams. Start your questioning with the catchers."

_How come?_

_Hehehe. Research on baseball guys._


End file.
